fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Superior Wolverine
Summary Caesar Hernandez was a pretty average guy. Until claws started sticking out of his knuckles and he started healing from wounds in seconds. Putting together a suit out of an old Halloween coustume and starting to fight crime, he was soon arrested and put into a mental institution, from which he soon ecscaped, becoming a vigilante. It wasn't long before he ran into some trouble he couldn't get out of (a fight with Abomination) and had to call in the Superiors to bail him. When they did, he gave up superheroing for a while, before returning and joining them, the very day before the Ultron Incident. After the Hate-Monger killed most of the Superiors, he became a member of the After Avengers and patrolled the streets of Earth as long as the planet existed. Powers and Stats Tier: Absolutely depends on how you decide to tier him. He is like, 7-C+ if you take all of his stats other than durability, or you could classify him at 6-B or even as high as 5-C thanks to his immortality. Name: Caesar Hernandez, Wolverine. Gender: Male Age: 16 Origin: Superior Classification: Super Powered Human Attack Potency: 8-A to 7-C using claws (Made of Adamantium) Speed: Nigh-Supersonic. Supersonic reaction speed (Cut a bullet out of the air with his claws more than once) Lifting Strength: He can train forever, and has no limit to how strong he can get through bodybuilding, thanks to his healing factor. Probably about 750 LBS. Striking Strength: City-Block Level or higher. Can cut enemies with City Level durability. Durability: Beyond Peak-Human. However, thanks to a completely perfect healing factor, he is immortal to all but omnipotents. He will revive from anything (even his entire existance being erased or the universe he is in being destroyed 4-dimensionally. In the case of the latter possibility, he will revive ''as ''the universe, that is, his 4-dimensionally existance will be floating around in the void.) His regeneration is very quick, comparable to the average Marvel wolverine, that is, he can heal from a bullet wound in about 5 to 10 seconds, if he is beheaded and cannot reattatch the head, his head will grow a new body within about 5 minutes, and he will regrow from his body being skeletized completely in about 3 minutes, or about 2 if his brain is intact. He will revive from being atomized in about 10 minutes, and if his very atoms are destroyed (I.E., by fission) then he will regrow in about 2 hours. If his existance is erased, he will be back in 24 hours, and if his universe is destroyed, he will regenerate in... actually, this is impossible to quantify as the space-time continuum will be gone. In his Superior Mode, these are all multiplied greatly, as in, if he is shot, his body will heal faster than the bullet can move, and he will therefore ''catch ''the bullet with his healing. Stamina: Infinite. Range: A little beyond human, thanks to his claws (Which he can change in size, making them as short as he wants, thanks to his ability to partially extend them, or as long as 14 inches, if they need to be. However, this is physically impossible, due to his forearm not being that long. Just another case of the Superiors bending physics. Standard Equipment: His claws. Do they count? Intelligence: Above average. A combat geinus. Great foresight. Weaknesses: If he is captured, he can be put out of action indefinitely. It seems that if something is loged in his brain, it takes him some time to heal (as is demonstrated in the Dark Spider story, in which Spider Man fries him with electricity, tears him in half, and impales his skull with his own claws, and he takes close to 25 minutes to heal enough to have the mental acuity to pull out the claws. However, at the time, his brain was still impaled, so he shouldn't have been able to have the presence of mind to pull them out, indicating that perhaps he adapted to be able to think despite the impalation. This indicates that he perhaps has the ability to adapt to situations he cannot directly heal from. This is further indicated when he was trapped in the arctic, got frostbite, was frozen for nearly an hour, but then was somehow able to move around despite his blood being completely frozen, and minutes later, his body tempature rose to the point that he melted the ice in his system. Powers and Abilities: Regeneration (High-Godly), superhuman speed, strength, durability, and stamina, as well as adaptive abilities and a metal skeleton. Notable Attacks and Techniques: WIP Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Regeneration Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Superior Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 6 Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Tier 7